canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goop The Gaboonie
Goop the gaboonie a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About him He is a 10 foot and 7 inch tall anthromorisapian yak-type creature known as a 'gaboonie' who has wears a red fez on his head, has grey fur, a black mane that cascades down to mid-back length, red eyes, a cream-colored muzzle, white horns, a black tail, and black hooves. Goop has a large family and they are: Gorp the gaboonie (grandfather on father's side), Belkina the gaboonie (grandmother on father's side), Zaruku the gaboonie (grandfather on mother's side), Ainika the gaboonie (grandmother on mother's side), Glop the gaboonie (father), Quinetta the gaboonie (mother), and Yanpookie the gaboonie (wife). He was born on July 12, 1133, in Kaluka Forest, and his Astrological sign is Cancer. Goop is the loyal, trustworthy, friendly, caring, polite, good-natured, and serious leader of the gaboonie herd. Goop is the husband of Yanpookie, and they live in Kaluka Forest in a cave, which is large enough to provide shelter for the entire gaboonie herd. Goop has always loved listening to his father's stories of adventure while growing up, and had always dreamed of becoming the leader one day. At the yearly leader ceremony, the annual tradition is to choose a leader based on their loyalty and trustworthiness and the one who is chosen to lead gets to wear a fez as a symbol of their leadership. The leaders are also required to go out on patrol daily to find if the Metallic Dynasty is plotting to overthrow the land of Kaluka and the Skyienian palace. This means that Goop works extremely hard to fight for the safety of his herd and try to protect them from danger. His closest friend outside of the gaboonie herd is Art the raccoon. He has over 100+ years of experience in leadership training, and he was taught everything about leadership by both his father and a great and powerful elderly gaboonie spirit named Geldor, and leading the gaboonies, going on patrol, exploring Kaluka Forest, and hanging out with Art are his favorite hobbies. His nickname of "Fearless" Leader was given to him by Art due to his going on patrol daily and accepting a challenge if a member of the Metallic Dynasty was to pick a fight with him, while Bullseye was just a random nickname given to him by Lemon and Lime. Powers and abilities Bite - A bite made using sharp fangs, this may cause the opponent to flinch Slamming tackle - A physical attack where he charges toward the enemy and launches himself at an opponent by hitting them with a full-body attack, then he gently drops onto them with his full body weight, as he falls forward onto the opponent by crushing them beneath his body Stomp - He stomps on the enemy with his hooves Horn attack - He lowers his head as if he is going to perform a headbutt, and then his sharply pointed horns spin like a drill, as he gently thrusts his horns at the opponent to inflict damage Tail slap - He turns his back to the opponent, and slaps them with his tail Raging rampage - He can only use this move if the energy for all of his other attacks have been used up. He stands still and closes his eyes to power up for his strongest attack by focusing on the damage that was done to him during the battle as he becomes surrounded by a light red aura which is endured and absorbed damage from an opponent, and he finally opens his eyes, charges into them with his full body weight, and gently jabs the spinning horns into the opponent for an amazing and quite inspirational comeback, which feels like pushing uphill against a raging river as he releases sea green illusionary aura copies that seem to appear and pummel an opponent to return double the damage he received. Friends Yanpookie the gaboonie (wife), Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Goop the gaboonie 2.png Goop the gaboonie 3.png Goop the gaboonie 6.png Goop the gaboonie 5.png Goop the gaboonie 4.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Grey characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka